call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Perks have been an important part of Call of Robloxia since the beginning, since the game is based off Call of Duty: World at War. There are three main types of perks, divided by three tiers, and you can only have 1 type of each perk equipped. Tier 1 Perks: Bomb Squad, Special Grenades X3, Bouncing Betty 2X, Bandolier, Primary Grenades, 2X Satchel Charge X2, M1 Bazooka X2 (In the new version of CoR 5 only). Bomb Squad - 400$: "Revels enemy betties and satchel charges." This perk is probably one of the least used perks within CoR 5, due to how little people use Betties and ''Satchels''. If you happen to find alot of people using Betties and Satchels this would be a useful perk, it is also useful for doing a minesweep for those who like to hide the bombs near objectives. Special Grenades X3 - 600$: "Three additional special grenades." This is another lesser used perk, but it can be useful for raids and for those who use Shades as it gives tree extra Special grenades, letting you have four instead of one. Using this with Shades and Flares makes good if you like to blind campers and then side attack them, or you could go Smoke Grenades and make either a good hiding place to travel though or a decoy to sneak behind enemy lines. Bouncing Betty X2 - 800$: "Two bouncing betty landmines." A more used perk then many other Tier 1 Perks as the landmines this perk gives can be useful for setting traps, guarding your back or a number of other uses. A lot of people tend to use this for objective game modes as Domination and ''Capture the Flag'', but can also be used for many purposes, such as setting traps for players that are following you, or guarding your back when you are camping/sniping. Bandolier - Free: "Start off with three extra magazines." The most used Tier 1 perk and for good reason as it gives extra ammo for every weapon. This weapon is expressinaly useful for weapons such as the ''Shotguns'', most Snipers and fast firing weapons. This perk is also one of the most basic and versatile perks, as you can use it in almost any type of set-up, from basic assault SMG classes to those trying to get as many kills as possible without having to die or respawn to get more ammo. Primary Grenades X2 - 450$: "Two extra primary grenades." As with the Special Grenades perk, it gives 2 extra main grenades, so you have five instead of three. This is good for those who also have the Fireworks perk, as 5 highly deadly grenades are better then 3 grenades, this is also good for anyone who uses Molotovs as they tend to be used quickly. A very basic but useful Tier 1 perk for those who love to see things go boom. M1 Bazooka X2 - 1000$: "M1 Bazooka with two shots." This is a very well known perk, as it allows the user to have 2 rockets to launch at people from across the map. This is very useful to use with Fireworks, as it not only increased the damage of the rockets, but also the range of the explosion from the rockets, making it a make-shift ambush/sniper weapon. Satchel Charge X2 - 800$: "Two satchel charge explosives." A perk like the Bouncing Betty and M1 Bazooka perk, its gives 2 satchel charges that can be thrown at walls and then exploded remotely, good for guarding, trapping or a good decoy if planned right. Can also be useful with Fireworks, but not as useful as the Bouncing Betty and the M1 Bazooka. Tier 2 Perks: Stopping Power, Double Tap, Fireworks, Flak Jacket, Juggernaut, Sleight of Hand, Camouflage, Shades, Overkill Stopping Power - 950$: "Increases maximum bullet damage, cancels out Juggernaut." This perk increases the damage of your weapons by 20%. This will make some guns kill in one less shot, and will make other guns, if they are capable of one hit kills, expand their one-hit kill area. Double Tap - 1100$: "Increase gun fire rate by 20%" Like Stopping Power, this will decrease the time to kill on many weapons. However, unlike Stopping Power, it has no effect on Bolt-Action Rifles, and is only effective if you want to raise the firecap up a notch, or if you want a higher fire rate for your automatic gun. For some automatic guns, Double Tap is more effective at long range than Stopping Power, because your burst firing will be 20% quicker, and some weapons' time to kill will be unaffected at long range. Fireworks - 750$: "Extended range and damage of explosive damage, cancels out Flak Jacket" If you like using explosives, this Tier 2 perk is just for you. As stated above in the Tier 1 perks, Fireworks is good for use if your success leans on your explosives. Flak Jacket - 500$: "Reduced damage taken from explosives, cancels out Fireworks" Tired of getting blown to bits by grenades and betties? Flak Jacket has got you covered; you can use this perk if you don't want to die by explosives. This, Bomb Squad, and Fireproof will make sure you will never be blown up again. Juggernaut - 1000$: "Reduced damage taken from bullets by 15-20%, cancels out Stopping Power" You're no Rambo, but you can soak up plenty of damage with this perk. ''M1 Garands'' bothering you? Juggernaut will make sure you will live after the 3rd shot. However, Juggernaut is utterly useless against Bolt Action Rifles, as their one-hit kill areas remain unchanged. Want to spray and pray a room full of baddies? Juggernaut will make sure you can live another day. Sleight of Hand - 1150$: "Faster reloading ability" A popular perk in the Infinity Ward Call of Dutys, it is no wonder this perk is popular in Call of Robloxia as well. It effectively halves reload times, and can save your skin, ESPECIALLY when running with a belt-fed machine gun. Camouflage - 800$: "Hidden from radar and death cams" While it doesn't make you completely invisible, it does make sure that you will be hidden from enemy radar, and is most effective when your weapon is paired with a suppressor. Shades - Free: "Resistance from flares and flashlights" This perk is essential if the enemy is using a bunch of flares to block out key objectives, making you vulnerable to sniper fire. If you pair this perk with flares, you can stand right next to the flare and gun down enemies without fear of retaliation. Overkill - 1500$: "Equip two primary gun attachments" This perk is needed if you need more than one attachment on a gun. This perk will serve you well if you decide to pair a suppressor and flashlight together; blinding enemies and securing kills without anyone noticing. This is also needed if you want to make your sniper rifle a mean long range machine, yet need something in CQC that will kill in one hit as well. Tier 3 Perks: Deep Impact, Extreme Conditioning, Steady Aim, Fireproof, Dead Silence, Reconnaissance. Deep Impact - 800$: "Less damage loss from wall penetration." This perk is good for maps like Vendetta or maps with alot of buildings and cover, as this will help when you kill people hiding. Pretty much a favorite perk for those snipers on Vendetta and other massive sized maps. Extreme Conditioning - 650$: "Longer sprinting time." This perk is good for those who like to run around the map and go on killing sprees or capture flags alot, as you can sprint longer. This effect's sniper breathing as well, helping you steady a sniper. Steady Aim - 800$: "Better hip-firing ability." This allows for much better hip firing weapons, so if you have dual pistols with your sniper, you can kill people that try to attack your back alot faster, and with more hits. This is also good for close range attacks, so that your SMGs and Assault Rifles hit more. Fireproof - Free: "Resistance against fire." The most used third perk for close range maps, as molotovs tend to be used alot more then any other grenade. And while this doesn't stop the bottle's explosion, it works well for the fire that is left afterwards, which normally kills people afterwards. Dead Silence - 850$: "Quicker walkspeed with primary weapon." This perk is useful when running with guns like the M1919 Browning and PTRS-41, since you can run as fast as those using submachine guns. Despite what the quote says, the M1 Bazooka is also affected by this perk, and it's not a primary. Reconnaissance - 1500$: "Flash all enemy players on radar, cancelled out by Camouflage." This perk allows you to spot enemy players on your minimap, which is useful for spotting enemy snipers and machine gunners. This also works if you are using a sniper rifle on the rooftops, allowing you to spot enemies coming in the entryway, and giving you a chance to retaliate with your secondary, if you haven't already placed a Betty.